1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a hybrid type filtration structure for filtering liquid, and more specifically the present disclosure of invention relates to a hybrid type filtration structure for filtering liquid having a porous supporting layer including an active layer having a nano pore and a lipid bilayer having a membrane protein.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, liquid type filtering structure for removing contaminants from a liquid has been developed, as the industry is more developed and drinking water is more polluted due to environmental pollution and population growth.
A reverse osmotic membrane which is a conventional separation membrane with a high selectivity, has a pathway of free volume existing between polymer chains of a polymer material, and thus a molecule of water passes through and other molecules or ions are blocked by the reverse osmotic membrane. Here, the free volume which is a pathway is not arranged along one direction or does not have a shape of penetration. However, the free volume has a shape of complicatedly tangled or curved. Thus, even though the free volume is a relatively thin active layer, the free volume has a relatively long and complicated pathway and thus the selectivity is relatively good but the passing rate is relatively low.
A porous type separation membrane having a porous structure like a nano filter (NF), a micro filter (MF), etc., has a through porous structure, but is too large for separating a single molecule of water or a specific ion. Thus, permeability of the porous type separation membrane is good, but selectivity of the porous type separation membrane is relatively bad. In addition, a water filtering system in which recombination aquaporin is positioned in a vesicle layer, has relatively low durability due to instability of a lipid membrane structure.
Thus, a hybrid type filtration structure having high filtering efficiency, permeability and durability needs to be developed.